houseofnoobsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcella Smith
'''Marcella Lynnette Smith (born August 19, 1988) '''is a female contestant on House of Noobs. Life Outside of House of Noobs Marcella was born to the wealthy family of Stanley III and Peggy Smith. She has an elder brother, Stanley IV, an elder sister, Rosie, and a younger brother, Jeff. Not much is known about her life, yet, as she is private about it. She, however, claims that she was very popular and had many friends growing up. Stephanie suggests that despite her confirmed wealth that she may be lying about her social life and suggests that her cruelty comes from her bad childhood. Series Overview Pilot Marcella is arguably the main character in the pilot episode and has the most lines. The other plots in the episode all have to do with her cruel ways and later isolation. In her interview with Felix Patterson at the beginning of the show, she claims that she is only in for the show for the money and not for the friendship. She wasn't social with the rest, as while her peers were wrestling and eating she was shunning cameramen with profanity. She is shown as letting loose in the diary room and making fun of her peers, especially Miles and Gully. She doesn't take the nonsense of the boys well and yells, quickly getting in a feud with Fern Kleenex when she sticks up for her friends. She finally loses it and screams at them. The next day, she tries to apologize as well as fit in but they reject her, causing her to cry. She calls a group meeting and after hearing honest opinions from the rest of the contestants, she flips out and punches Stephanie. A fight breaks loose and Gully and Miles have to separate the two. Post-Relapse It is revealed to the other contestants that Marcella was suspended for a week because of the fight outbreak and was in psychological care for her suspension. Later that week, however, they'd get a chance to talk to her via speaker phone. Miles, Stephanie, Fern, Gully, and even Orville talk about her on the episode. When they talk to her she claims that Stephanie started the fight, and that she could have been suffocated and could have died in her fight with Stephanie. She claims that Miles always insults everyone and that Fern and Gully are potheads. She claims that she is the show and that she will avenge herself upon her return. Reconciliation Separation Personality When Marcella is interviewed for the first time, she showcases a negative and pessimistic attitude. She is quick to criticize the game and make sure everyone knows that she's only in it for the money. Marcella finds a way to offend the contestants, as well as crew members, quickly, shown as saying to one cameraman "What the hell! Get out of my face." Marcella is shown as no-nonsensical, belligerent, and with a "surrounding by idiots" persona when she yells at the boys for having fun and gets in an argument with Fern on the first day. She appeared to be socially inept in a cruel way, and Stephanie is documented as to suggesting that she had a bad childhood. On Day 4, she is shown as to being loud when she screams at everyone, causing Fern to scream. While she may be bellicose, she is subtle enough to end an argument as quickly as she finishes it. On the morning of Day 5, it was debatable that she was two-faced as well when she came downstairs subtly, with more emphasis on a possibly fake southern accent, asking for forgiveness. Karma always gets the best of Marcella and leaves her isolated from a new group of peers. She is emotional, so far being the only person to cry onscreen, after her rejection. She is shown to be frenzied and is rumored to be sociopathic after starting a fight with Stephanie, arguably one of the nicer people to her. She is oblivious to the fact that there are consequences for her actions and that if she's mean than others will be mean back. She also doesn't make much sense when she talks and doesn't practice proper grammar. She is very self-absorbed and she things that the world revolves around her. Relationship WIth Her Housemates Stephanie White Stephanie first mentions her feelings about Marcella after she has a couple freak-outs. She has a conversation with Fern claiming that she doesn't know what is wrong with her and that she has bad hair. Marcella then comes in and questions what they were talking about and they cover it up and say that it was nothing. Later in the week, Marcella calls a house meeting and questions why everyone doesn't like her. Stephanie is kind but firm in saying that she's not stupid like Miles said, but rather selfish and self-absorbed. Marcella gets mad because of the rejection and punches the first person she sees, Stephanie. Stephanie retaliates and wrestles her until they are separated. Stephanie finds out the next day that Marcella was suspended for starting the fight. She rejoices, claiming that no one liked her and deserved her suspension once she hit her. Later that week, they have a phone call with her. She claims that Stephanie is bellicose and that she could have died in the fight. She claims that she'll be back for revenge, and Stephanie can't believe the nerve of her. In an exclusive interview, Stephanie claims that Marcella has a lot of faults, claimed that she could hold her own against her in the feud, and claimed that she was intimidated by her. When Marcella calls the housemates again, Stephanie, Marcella, and Orville make a secret alliance. They say that they need to cause havoc in order to get through, and them being drama queens was just a ploy to get further. When Marcella returns, the first Head of Household competition is held. Fern wins it, and puts Orville and Marcella up, Stephanie's closest allies. Fern at first claimed Orville was a pawn. However, the Kleenexes and Marcella teamed up and said they'd keep her safe if the next H.O.H. she won had influence from The Poop Group, which was The Kleenexes, Gerald, Birdie, and Miles. When Orville is evicted, Marcella expresses happiness because of his eviction, and Stephanie calls off the alliance before it could be utilized. Miles Frederickson With Marcella's spiteful personality and Miles's unforgiving personality, plus the belligerence that completes both of them, allows for some conflicts between these two. Marcella first expresses her opinions about Miles, along with the other boys of the house, calling them "annoying", "dirty", and "gay". After Marcella freaks out on her fellow housemates, she comes downstairs very apologetic. Miles is the first person to reject her. He threatens to throw a basketball at her and she runs upstairs sadly. He claims that she messed up really badly. Marcella continues kissing up. She tells Fern and Stephanie, referencing Miles, that "the boys are so stupid". Later, contradicting her idea, she tries to convince Miles to let her play basketball with him and the guys, to which Miles rejects. Later when Marcella holds a meeting to find the reason of their hatred toward her, he calls her "fat", "ugly", and "stupid" quite shallowly. When Marcella and Stephanie proceed to wrestle, Miles and Gully break the two up. The next day, Miles is unaware of the fact that Marcella was suspended for starting the fight and wonders where she is in the diary room, calling her a "dingleberry". When Miles learns of Marcella's suspension, he literally jumps out of his seat and cheers. He joins in with Fern and Gully when they discuss how much it smelled when Marcella went to the bathroom. During the phone call when Marcella is criticizing everyone, she says that she doesn't like Miles because he goes around insulting everyone, to which Miles tells her to shut up to. When Marcella claims that she is the center of the show and that it needs her, Miles claims that a reality show always needs "a stupid one". The show ends with Stephanie and Miles discussing their hatred towards her. MIles is one of the housemates that has to carry around Marcella on speaker phone. They argued a lot, criticizing each other's attitudes and intelligence. When Marcella returns from her suspension, Miles expresses anger. When Marcella is on the block, Miles is the only member of the Poop Group to vote against her. He is mad when she doesn't get out. She sees Gully and Fern kissing and he puts it together. He forms the Avenged Orville alliance with Stephanie, Birdie, and Gerald to avenge Orville and go after Marcella and the Kleenexes. Fern Kleenex When the show first started, Fern was the first person who butted heads with Marcella. Fern says in the diary room that she hates Marcella because of her conceitedness. When Marcella yells for the first time, Fern tells her that she is despicable and Gully advises her to let it go. When she screams for the second time, Fern tells her that it's not all about her and she responds vainly, claiming that it is. As she walks off, Fern says that she can't stand her. It is shown that her and Stephanie were talking about her behind her back. Marcella walks in trying to kiss up, and they deny talking about her. When Marcella calls a meeting to find out why everyone dislikes her, Fern is last and she just says that everyone summed it up. Fern, Gully, Miles, and Orville all discuss how bad it smelled when Marcella went to the bathroom while she is suspended. When she is called on the phone, she calls Fern and Gully potheads, to which they are astounded and have no comment to. Fern is one of the housemates that has to carry Marcella around on speaker phone. It cause displeasure. During Fern's first HOH, she is quick to put Marcela up, along with the pawn Orville. However, Marcella promises loyalty to Poop Group if they save her, and they vote Orville out. Gully Kleenex When Marcella and Fern butt heads for the first time, Gully tries to stop them from fighting. Marcella also calls Gully and the rest of the boys "annoying", "dirty", and "gay". She tries to play with them later, but Gully doesn't really pay attention, or at least doesn't talk during this moment. When Marcella calls a meeting to find out why everyone dislikes her, Gully says that she smells really bad. When she walks off claiming that she is a loner, Gully agrees claiming, that you have to be a loner when you smell like that. When Marcella and Stephanie fight, Gully and Miles break them up. Fern, Gully, Miles, and Orville all discuss how bad it smelled when Marcella went to the bathroom while she is suspended. When she is called on the phone, she calls Fern and Gully potheads, to which they are astounded and have no comment to. Gully is one of the housemates that has to carry Marcella around on speaker phone. It cause displeasure. During Fern's first HOH, she is quick to put Marcela up, along with the pawn Orville. However, Marcella promises loyalty to Poop Group if they save her, and they vote Orville out. Gerald Peterson It is unknown if Gerald is one of the boys that Marcella makes fun of in the diary room, as she only refers to them as "the boys". In the meeting, Gerald calls Marcella "salty", probably referring to her remorselessness. On the phone, Marcella refers to the rest of the house, which was Gerald, Orville, and Birdie, as not knowing what they were doing. Miles was sick so he didn't respond or retaliate. Gerald does not have to carry around a phone with Marcella on it. During Fern's first HOH, she is quick to put Marcela up, along with the pawn Orville. However, Marcella promises loyalty to Poop Group if they save her, and they vote Orville out. Gerald, Birdie, and Miles realize that they're alligning too closely, and allign themselves with Stephanie to avenge Orville. Birdie Bird It is unknown if Birdie is one of the boys that Marcella makes fun of in the diary room, as she only refers to them as "the boys". When Miles rejects Marcella and she runs to her room, Birdie comes over, demanding her to go to her room. At the meeting, he says "she has to change her diaper next week", probably referring to her oft-mentioned bad odor. On the phone, Marcella refers to the rest of the house, which was Gerald, Orville, and Birdie, as not knowing what they were doing. Birdie, Miles, and Stephanie deny all her insults and claim that they don't need her on the show, with disbelief in her absurdity. In an exclusive interview, Birdie says that she didn't change her shirt the whole time she was at the house, to which Stephanie backs up. They are again referencing how bad Marcella's hygiene is. During Fern's first HOH, she is quick to put Marcela up, along with the pawn Orville. However, Marcella promises loyalty to Poop Group if they save her, and they vote Orville out. Gerald, Birdie, and Miles realize that they're alligning too closely, and allign themselves with Stephanie to avenge Orville. Orville Flatts At the meeting, Orville says that Marcella has "a big refrigerator", probably referring to her weight or just trying to be funny. Orville, Fern, Gully, and Miles make fun of how bad it smelled when Marcella went to the bathroom. On the phone, Marcella refers to the rest of the house, which was Gerald, Orville, and Birdie, as not knowing what they were doing. Orville, Stephanie, and Marcella make a secret alliance. During Fern's first HOH, she is quick to put Marcela up, along with the pawn Orville. However, Marcella promises loyalty to Poop Group if they save her, and they vote Orville out. Marcella is happy when Orville is eliminated, and Stephanie calls off the alliance. Gerald, Birdie, and Miles realize that they're alligning too closely, and allign themselves with Stephanie to avenge Orville. Trivia *Besides Birdie, Marcella is the youngest contestant. *Her childhood nickname was Marcie. Two others with childhood nicknames revealed are Stephanie "Steph" White and Gerald "Jerry" Peterson. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants